


The prince and the knight

by GG_10



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alexis | Quackity and Karl Jacobs are siblings, Alexis | Quackity is the older sibling, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, King Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, No Sex, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Prince TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Prince Wilbur Soot, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), True Love, Villain Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GG_10/pseuds/GG_10
Summary: Dream is tired of being an assassin and always living in the shadows. His friends now hate him for his decision of leaving the team.orTechno ascends as a king and moves out to his own kingdom and Wilbur decides that Tommy needs a bodyguard. A knight that takes care of him and protects him from danger. The blonde is not happy with that.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs & Sapnap, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Other(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 43
Kudos: 349





	1. The Prince's Knight

Ten years ago the Kingdom of L'Mamberg suffered an attack from outsiders that wanted the whole royal family dead.

The castle was set on fire, a lot of soldiers died that night and the queen was murdered in cold blood, leaving 3 young princes without a mother.

The attackers that took the life of the queen were captured and King Philza ordered to execute them in front of everyone as a sign of warning of what would happen if somebody dared to hurt the royal family again. 

A few minutes before the execution 3 little brothers were in one of the only rooms that remained after the fire, all the curtains were down and knights were guarding the door, their father didn't want them to be a witness such an act of violence less of all after the death of her only mother (especially Techno)

8 years old Tommy was crying and hanging onto Wilbur's shirt while Techno was walking sitting far away from them in the corner, laying his head on his wrists.  
p>-"Tommy what's wrong? Does your wound still hurts?"- Wilbur asks and hugs Tommy… keeping him close.

-"No...I want mom, where's mom?"- Tommy kept crying and crying, even more, louder while Wilbur was standing there without knowing what to do.

He was trying his best not to cry in front of Tommy, not only because it'll worry him but also because Tommy will soon notice something was wrong and would make everything worse

-"Mom is not here now but dad would come back in any second-just-be patient please"- Wilbur bites his lip and puts his hands on Tommy's back tightening their embrace and calming Tommy

-"I-Is Tubbo okay?"- Tommy raise his head until his teary eyes meet with Wilbur's 

-"Yeah, when all of this is over you can see him again, will you like that?- Tommy nods and hides his face in Wilbur's chest once again...

-"Techno...what about you?"- Wilbur asks his brother who just raises his head and moves his eyes in Wilbur's direction

-"Are you okay?"- The pink-haired boy blinks twice before speaking 

-"Yeah...sorry, it's just too much to digest. I don't know what to do"- Techno's voice was dry, Wilbur can't help but feel bad for his brother.

He was the older sibling, the next one to the crown, the one who had dad's expectations really high on him also, and the one who saw their mother dead and moveless.

-"I know, I don't know what to do either"- Tommy whines and Techno stares at the ceiling

-"I can't believe she is gone"- Wilbur goes silent and lower his head, her mother was a kind lady. A generous and gentle queen who would always have her kids most interest at heart. She was a good mother and a good wife.

-"I miss her"- Techno says and holds onto his burning cape, staring at it .

-"Me too"- Wilbur says in a sad and lowered tone, his voice was about to break 

-"At least we have dad with us"- 

-"If only he was here to comfort you and Tommy"- Techno says and Wilbur goes silent... 

-"If only dad was here"-...Techno repeats 

-"But don't worry I'll keep you both safe"-

______18 hours before__________

-"Techno go find your brothers and hide, be quick, they must not see you"- Philza crouched until he was at the same height as Techno and put both his hands on his son's shoulders, watching directly to the boy's red and wet eyes 

-"What about you and mom?"- Techno was tearing up while hanging onto his red cape, it was a gift he got from his mom and liked it way too much. He didn't want to leave his father behind 

-"We'll be fine, don't worry about me, I'll go find mom while you go get your brothers."- Philza stood up and let go of Techno's shoulder 

-"They need you, more than I do"- The pink-haired kid whipped away his tears and nodded before getting to the door and start running

The fire was spreading really quickly, even so, it was worryingly quiet. The sound of the flames was the only sound that Techno could hear while rushing into the wide corridor looking for his brothers.

He started feeling anxious as the air became heavier and harder to breathe, making Techno cough and cover his mouth while moving through the castle. Everything was silent until he heard a shout he could recognize everywhere 

-"Tommy!!, Tommy don't worry I'll get you out of there in no time!"- Wilbur was grabbing and pulling the handle of the door as he could hear slams through the other side 

-"Wilbur- Wilbur, please! I-I'm scared! I want to go out!!"- Tommy was crying and roughly shouting. Techno quickly went to his brother's side who just got relieved when he saw him 

-"Techno help! Tommy is trapped and the door won't open!"- Wilbur's face was full of tears and despair, Techno moved him out of the way and start pulling the handle with all his strength 

-"It's stuck!"- Techno shouts while Wilbur grabs his head with anxiety and moves his hair out of the way while trying to calm himself 

-"I know but we gotta get Tommy out of there and quick!"- Tommy was only 8 and was alone in a room with 2 brothers panicking from the outside 

-"Techno-Techno please help me!"- Tommy's words and helpless tone made Techno feel really guilty for not being able to open the door and help his little brother, the tears quickly starting to run through his face. It was then when both brothers listened to the sound of a shattered window coming from the room Tommy was in, only worrying them more 

-"Tommy are you okay!?, Tommy answer me!"- The blond child goes silent for a moment and pauses before speaking 

-"Wilbur- t-the fire..".- Tommy was stumbling with his words and his voice was trembling in fear, he didn't finish his sentence and gulped while watching the whole room on fire, the flames spreading through the curtains and burning the pictures on the wall 

-"Techno get him out! Get him out now!"- Wilbur shouts while listening to Tommy's deep cough from the other side of the door 

-"Tommy get away from the door!"- Techno doesn't hear a reply but that doesn't stop him from kicking over and over again until the locked is completely destroyed. A heartbreaking shout from Tommy is heard, he was starting to burn and Wilbur rushes to help Techno open the door with clumsy moves and hands shaking.

When the door finally opens the smoke from the room gets to their faces and goes across their noses, both brothers start coughing 

-"Tommy's burning! Put it out!"- Techno rushes and takes his cape off and covers his little brother's body until the fire is completely gone. Tommy coughing and crying with a blurry vision -"We gotta get out of here, cover his mouth"- The two coughed while Wilbur holds Tommy up and Techno leads the way

When they finally make it through the end of the hallway Techno sees something that terrifies him and makes him stop before getting to the main stairs. The pink-haired boy covers his brother's eyes before he could ever notice. 

-"Don't look"- Techno's voice was shaking and Wilbur could only expect the worse. The dead and bloody body of their mother was laying there at the start of the stairs, a terrific image for two boys of only 12 and 10 years old. 

-"Let's keep moving, I need to lead you two to safety"- Techno holds in his tears and turns around before leaving alongside his brothers and without saying a word. 

_____________________________________________________________________________

10 years later L'Mamberg returned to normal and didn't go through any problems again. Now that Techno was a king he had to leave his home in order to governate Pogtopia, a kingdom that was far, far away from L'Mamberg and his family. 

At first, he was reluctant to leave his family without his protection, especially Tommy who was the only one in the family who didn't know how to use a sword and never learned to use any weapon in particular, mostly because of his protective brother Wilbur and Philza who decided to go easy on him because of his weak condition. 

Even though Wilbur was strong, he wasn't a warrior, unlike Techno and Philza. The pink-haired male was bad at expressing emotions but he loved his family way too much to lose them, he was scared that something might happen to them but Philza was able to convince him otherwise and Wilbur made a deal with both of them. 

"To find Tommy a trustworthy and dependable guardian" 

One week after Techno left, Wilbur went to meet his father, who was sitting on his throne reading a piece of paper -"Father, he's here just like you ordered"- Wilbur's voice caught Philza's attention and he took off his lecture glasses, leaving them and the paper into Ranboo's hand-a really nice and young butler who was the personal assistant of the king, very mature and responsible for his age. 

Behind Wilbur was a man with green clothes, wearing the kingdom's armor, Philza couldn't see anything aside from a smiley and white face. 

He didn't like masks too much because they hide a person's true intentions buy if Wilbur brought him here he must be qualified for the job. 

Wilbur moves out of the way and with a hand movement and a smile he invited the green guy to step forward. 

-"This is Clay, he is an experienced swordsman who has come all the way from Rutabagville and passed the test with the higher note"- Clay stays in the place while the king strokes his blond beard and look at him all the way from his throne 

-"Clay...do you have a last name?"- Philza stares into that blank face. Anyone would be scared and doubtful while being in presence of the king, anyone but Clay.

-"I don't...I've never met my real family, so it's just Clay"- Philza goes silent for a moment and his eyes go all over the green guy, like if he was analyzing him. 

-"Clay, would you remove your mask? I would like to see your face before making a decision"- Clay stiffens before answering

-"I can't"- Philza raises an eyebrow 

-"I can't show it to anyone"- Wilbur and Ranboo both ook very confused, Clay was going to the extent of disobeying the king just to keep his face a secret?

-"Is it that important for you that you can't show me?"-Clay nods

-"I know it may look suspicious but that's the truth. I have never shown my face to anyone and I plan on keeping it like that"- Philza respected that decision but still was not happy with that and the others could notice it as the mood became heavier. 

-"I hope you understand what this means..."- After that everyone remains quiet

-"I can't trust you If you keep secrets from me, especially when that secret is your appearance"- Wilbur gulps, he didn't like it when his father was like that. He needed to do something or otherwise, they'll lose the best option to be Tommy's knight

-"Wait, Father, before you judge him let him tell you about his skills. Go ahead Clay..".- Wilbur encourages Clay with a smile and the king to rest his chin on his hand

-"Well, I am good at hand-to-hand combat, defensive techniques, and long-distance combat. I know how to create simple spells and healing potions"- That last caught Philza's attention

-"So you know about first aid"?- Clay nods again and Philza's face looked less angry and more intrigued

-"Ok, that'll be really helpful and a handful if Tommy gets hurt"- Wilbur agrees. At least now Philza was taking into consideration accepting Clay as Tommy's guardian

-"Now Clay,...how cultured are you?"- That question took Wilbur by surprise, knowledge wasn't exactly a requirement to be a guardian, the most important thing was your abilities to fight in combat but for some reason, Philza didn't seem to trust the guy in front of him, he was asking for too much, wasn't he?. Wasn't he pushing the guy too much?

-"Father, I think it's better if we"- Wilbur was about to help out the green guy and convince his father to change the subject but he was interrupted by Clay

-"Geography, History, Math and Languages"- Clay response caught the king and the prince out of the guard. Philza opened his eyes, he was clearly very surprised by that, he even paused himself from talking for a moment before coughing falsely for distracting on his whole "acting tough play"

-"I see... what types of languages do you speak?"- Philza ask while Ranboo is trying to hold in a laugh

-"Not much...I can speak Dutch, French, German and Spanish"- Clay answers, leaving Wilbur with his mouth open, not even he knew that much

-"Your majesty would you like some water?"- Ranboo suggests and Philza accepts the nice offer

-"Well, clearly that's a lot of languages to know for a 21 years old"- In Philza's opinion Clay was way too young to know all of that, could he be in front of the ones if not the most talented knight of history?

-"And do you speak all of them fluently?"- This question was out of mere curiosity 

-"Yes your majesty"- Clay's answer was short and simple

-"It's amazing you know all of that"- Clay didn't really understand that one, it wasn't exactly rare to know all that stuff, right?"

-"Your water, your majesty"- Ranboo came back at Philza's side 

-"Thank you Ranboo"- Philza takes the glass of water and sights a relief sight. He could not believe the guy in front of him, he could not even believe the tone he speaks with, totally calm as if it was talking about was totally normal. 

-"So Clay, how many weapons do you know how to wield?"- The King could finally take a break and calm himself with a normal response

-"All of them"- Philza almost choked himself with the water after that

-"Father are you okay?"- Wilbur calls out for his father from his position and Clay wonders, did he say anything weird?

-"It's nothing..."- The king gives Ranboo's the glass of water and when he regained his composure he gets back at his judging self

-"Impressive, are you right-handed?"- Clay raises his head a little more

-"I'm ambidextrous"- Clay didn't add anything more but it wasn't necessary. Being ambidextrous was a great advantage because it meant you could wield 2 weapons at the same time without anything slowing down. At this time Philza couldn't contain his astonishment

-"Ok, last question, Clay...and I want you to answer me with total honestly"- Clay nods and Philza adapts a more comfortable position 

-"Why did you apply for this job in particular? With your skills you could easily have been part of our army and become the leader or be a commandant, why do limit yourself with being a guardian?"- Philza gets his hands together as if he was praying and rested them on his cross legs. Clay takes his time before answering

-"I thought this job would fit me, also I don't want to stand out more than I need to."- Clay's honesty left the king amazed more than he already was

-"Alright, I think that concludes the interview. Wilbur go get Tommy"- Philza gets up from the throne and watches how Wilbur leaves while Clay looks at him 

-"Oh, Clay you'll love my son. He can be a little childish and annoying sometimes but he is a good kid. Once you get to know him you'll realize how funny he is"- Philza gets down the stairs and stops in front of Clay

-"Wait, does that I mean I get to stay?"- a confused Clay asks and Philza just smiles with a lot of wholesomeness

-"Yes, you are now officially the 3rd prince's personal knight. I hope great things from you"- The kings put a hand on Clay's shoulder.

-"Sorry if I was too hard on you, after everything that my sons have been through I wanted to make sure you were the right one for this job and that I could trust you. Now I believe you'll be the perfect guardian for my Tommy"- Clay understands the king worries, he knows what happened 10 years ago, he did a lot of research and can't help to think how misfortunate it was. The royal family deserves better than that 

-"Also don't worry about your mask, I won't ask you to take it away. If covering your face is important for you I'll not complain"- Clay smiles under his mask, he feels so relieved now. 

Wilbur got back running out of breath reaching to his father's side

-"Tommy is gone"- Wilbur says, it wasn't uncommon for Tommy to ran out of his responsibilities just to go out of the palace and goof with Tubbo or any of his other friends. The boy was always punished by his dad every time he did something without permission but Tommy didn't seem to care enough because as soon as his father's brothers were out of sight he will soon get back at it again. 

-"Not again"- Philza murmured

-"Clay please go with Wilbur and help him find Tommy. This would be your first order so go and find him before he gets into more trouble"- Wilbur takes Clay with him and the two of them leave while Philza sights, Ranboo approaching from behind with the paper the king was reading before

-"Are you sure it was a good idea to let him in that easily? He doesn't even have a background to check"- The paper that contains the information about Clay only mentioned the basics, like his name, where he came from and his age, everything else was a mystery.

-"It'll be okay, if something happens we can always ask Techno to come back"-


	2. Dancing Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just to be clear, this story is Tommy's bottom and Clay's top. Like you can see in the tags, there'll be more ships not only Dream and Tommy, so enjoy. And if you don't like it then.... :)

Wilbur and Clay got separated at some point in order to cover more areas. The grounds of the palace were huge, Clay was trained to track people down and learned to use even the slightest clue to his advantage. So, that's what he did. He followed the "hints" the prince had left, that in his opinion were pretty obvious. Maybe not for others but it definitely was very easy for him to find the boy. Light footprints on the grass, leaves laying on odd places without any tree or bush near. Eventually, Clay heard voices no that far away from he was standing and decided to follow the sound.

-"Tommy, look at this one!"- Tubo was in the greenhouse with Tommy, he was the son of the herbalist of the castle and just like his father, he aspired to be a pharmacist too. He had a fascination for plants unlike his best friend Tommy who despite enjoying the other's company, was always trying to cover it up saying it was out of boredom or just because he didn't have anything else to do.

-"Don't you think is really pretty? it's a medical plant that helps with headaches. How awesome is that?"- Tubbo was taking care of some plants with gloves on while Tommy was reading a book, not that far away and not paying that much attention

-"I don't know why you like plants that much, they're dumb. Also, they're for pussies"- Tommy lied, he actually liked the flowers even though he will never say it out loud

-"That's not true. There's a lot you can do with plants, even the bees like them"- Tommy groanes and lowers his book a little bit. Eyes following through the page he was reading.

-"Forget about the bees Tubbo, they're annoying too"- Tommy says without taking his eyes off the book

-"I don't think so. They're really cool, I love bees so much!"- Tommy just turns the next page of his book

-"What are you reading?"- When Tubbo was done he took off his gloves while climbing the stairs and approaching Tommy who was resting on the chilling zone beside a big window.

-"What do you mean what am I reading? You know that already"- Tubbo sat beside Tommy and took a little peek before realizing what Tommy meant

-"Is it the book that I gave you?"- Tubbo asks and Tommy finally raises his head in order to face him

-"Yes and is shit. I think is the shittiest book I have read in my entire life"- Tommy closes the book roughly before leaving it over the table

-"I knew you wouldn't like it. You shouldn't have insisted to borrow it"- Tubbo takes the book into his hands and Tommy crosses his arms

-"I didn't! You know I'm not a history man, of course I wouldn't like it. You shouldn't have let me read it!"- Tommy rests his back on the sofa and sights again.

-"Are you okay? You look very stressed"- Tubbo asks while hugging his book against his chest 

-"I am stressed! Because Apparently, Wilbur got me a fucking guardian to take care of me and wants me to meet him today!"- Tommy lifts off his back from the sofa but remains seated

-"I told him I would be fine without one but as always he didn't listen, I mean how annoying is that!"- Tommy complains while lifting his arms into the air

-"Is that why you're hiding here with me today?"-

-"I'm not hiding! I just don't like the idea of some stranger coming into the castle. I needed some time to think, now I know exactly what to do..."- There's a big silence before Tubbo decides to keep talking

-"What?.... Are you gonna go?"- Tommy looks at Tubbo with a genuinely confused look

-"No, Tubbo. I'm not gonna go. I'm not interested in meeting anyone whose job is to look after me, it'll just be awkward. The guy probably owns a knife or something"- Tommy says, truly believing what he just said

-"I don't think that's true. You don't know him yet, he may be nice"- Tubbo stands up and goes down the stairs. Tommy follows him -"Tubbo you are so naive, be more like me."-

-"Ok. But you know Wilbur is doing this for you, he cares about you so I think you should give the guy an opportunity"- Tommy was about to argue but he heard the sound of footsteps approaching

-"Is that your dad"?- Tommy asks and Tubbo denies with his head

-"I doubt so, he is supposed to be in a meeting today"- Tubbo says before turning his back, ready to go back with the plants. 

-"Wait Tubbo"- Tommy stops him

-"Who the hell is coming here at this time of the day!?"- Tommy had the feeling somebody was listening, he didn't want to be dragged to his "very special meeting" with a stranger who would soon become his knight, without him having the right of a word to that decision. He gave Tubbo a signal to be as quiet as possible. Tubbo nodded and covered his mouth. Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Had they been heard? Did the person leave? Perhaps the person had stopped the sound of his own footsteps and silence them while keep moving. Was that even possible?  


-"Tubbo I'm gonna count to three and then we run, alright?"- Tommy and Tubbo started moving towards the opposite door on the other side of the warehouse. When Tommy saw an unfamiliar silhouette through the glassed-door he shouted

-"Fuck! They founded me! Tubbo run!"- Tommy went through the door and Tubbo followed

-"But you didn't say three.."- They both ran until they got to a tree that led to Tommy's room and balcony 

-"Help me up Tubbo!!"- Tubbo put his hands together and boosted Tommy up. Tommy helped Tubbo from over the tree and helped him climb it (he wasn't very good at it). Tommy got to the other side of the balcony and looked as Tubbo was hugging the branch, looking down in fear.

-"Come on Tubbo you can do it! Just look at me"- Tubbo was scared and his foot slipped but Tommy was able to grab his hand.

-"Tubbo!"- Tommy was holding onto the balcony's edge, he was able to help Tubbo and get him to cross to the other side of the balcony but he was unintentionally pushed down by Tubbo. He held onto the tree's branch but his strength left him and he let go.

-"Tommy!- He closed his eyes, waiting for the impact that never came. He felt warm arms lifting him up, when he opened his eyes he saw a blank face staring at him.

-"Are you injured?"- The male's voice sounded deep and soothing. His tone was caring but didn't match with his face. Tommy soon became aware of the hands that were touching him. 

-"Who are you!? L-Let me go you fucking pervert!"- Tommy started kicking and shaking his arms very roughly. Clay widened his eyes after hearing Tommy's accusation.

-"W-Whaat!? I'm not a pervert!"- Tommy was still trying to push Clay away and free himself from that man's grip. 

-"Put me down now or I'll start screaming really loud!"- Tommy was moving in a very childish way, he was acting like a savage animal

-"You are already screaming!"- Clay was really trying to put the prince down in a safe way but he wasn't making it easy. Tommy was too busy struggling to notice.

-"Shut up! I said put me down or I'll swear to god I am gonna start stabbing shit!"- Clay let the prince down, standing with his own feet beside him.

-"For god's sake, there you are! We've been looking for you"- Wilbur ran towards Tommy, he was out of breath

-"Thank you so much Clay for finding him. This child can be a real piece of work"- Tommy opened his mouth even before he started complaining. Wilbur was already expecting something like that.

-"Hey! I am not a child. Stop calling me that!"- As Wilbur and Tommy started arguing Clay was looking at the youngest prince. He was a very expressive and emotional person. Interesting.

-"Tommy enough of this. I want you to meet Clay, he'll be by your side starting from now"- Tommy looked at Clay and raised an eyebrow before frowning. Tommy wasn't saying anything but Clay already knew what the prince was thinking. Their first encounter didn't go that well as he thought it would.

-"Wilbur can I speak to you for a second?"- Tommy never moved his eyes away from Clay and neither did Clay.

-"Sure"- Tommy dragged Willbur to a corner and checked behind him.

-"What's up?"- After making sure Clay wasn't listening Tommy looked in Wilbur's direction

-"Listen, I am gonna be completely honest with you..."-Tommy made a pause -"I don't like him."- Wilbur closed his eyes and grabbed his temple

-"Tommy, we've been through this already. You promised Techno and father that you'll do your best to act less childish and start to take things more seriously. Come on, you're 18 already!"- Wilbur raised his voice

-"I am 18! So I can clearly take care of myself! I don't need a fucking babysitter just because you don't trust me with a sword!"- Tommy also raised his voice

-"Well, it's not your decision to make. Father accepted him so it's already been decided."- Tommy looked away

-"Tommy please, I really need you to cooperate with this one. Clay is one of the best knights we've ever seen and can't afford to lose him, so please can you at least try? Do it for me...."- Wilbur grabbed Tommy's shoulder, waiting for a response. 

-"Okay, I'll try."-  


When Tubbo made his way down he rushed towards Tommy and hugged him very tightly, maybe a little too much. -"Oh my gosh. Tommy, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to push you! Are you okay!?"- Tubbo was at the edge of tears and Tommy felt really bad. -"It's okay Tubbo, I'm fine but can you please let me go? You're suffocating me"- Tubbo did and Wilbur stepped in 

-"Hold on, what do you mean he pushed you?"- Wilbur asked and Tommy just looked away with a nervous laugh 

-"N-nobody said push, He said bush, he......bushed...me...."- Tommy wasn't making any sense, he sucked at lying. -"The fuck you mean by that"- Wilbur says, Tommy knew that kind of tone, he was in serious problems. Clay was still watching from a distance and Wilbur just looked at the knight before returning his gaze to the kids 

-"You guys have some explaining to do"- 

_______________________________________________________________________

The next day Clay got ready for his new routine, he put on his clothes, his armor and then grabbed his sword before going out. He still had some spare weapons in case something bad happened. Daggers attached to his legs and under the sleeves of his arms. He was always cautious and figured it will give a bad impression so decided to hide all his stuff under his clothes before going into the prince's room and knock.

No answer. "Odd," he thought before knocking again

-"Prince are you in here?'- Still no response. -"Prince are you awake?"- Clay opened the door of the room and walked around. His eyes moving, looking at any possible corner sand spot. 

The room was huge but it was too quiet. There were no signs of the prince. He was starting to get worried until he heard the sound of a door hitting repeatedly against the wall because of the wind. The balcony's door was opened 

-"Shit"- Clay rushed and took a peek down while leaning into the balcony's edge. He saw nobody nearby and jumped down, landing quietly before starting to look around. 

From what he could notice the prince was someone incredibly loud and reckless. He had just seen him once but the most he could get from his first impression was a chaotic behavior and a strong voice. Tommy had a really marked personality.

He wasn't like any other royal person he had known, Clay only knew a few but this prince, in particular, was different and weird. Tommy acted nothing like a prince. No doubting to use bad words in front of others, not fearing danger, and most importantly always shouting without knowing how to keep his tone down. He sure was a strange character.

Before Clay could even notice there was no more stoned-path to follow. No more concrete only a green and wide space surrounded by trees. He could hear the birds singing as Clay made his way through the bushes, finally getting to the other side. A beautiful field of flowers.

When Clay noticed a blonde individual laying on the grass while taking cover under the shadows of a tree, he thought the place has become ten times prettier. Clay wasn't sure what to do, he got reluctantly close. The green male bent his back and neck to the front, staring at the prince who was peacefully sleeping surrounded by flowers of all types of colors.

The prince seemed too vulnerable, chest pomping out at the rhythm of his breath, mouth half-open, Clay couldn't help to notice his long lashes. The sun rays coming through the leaves of the trees and illuminating that radiant blonde hair. It was a beautiful sight

Clay crouched and tried to wake up the boy in front of him -"Prince you can't sleep here, you'll catch a cold" When Tommy heard a voice he startled away and got back until hitting his back against the tree behind him 

-"Prince, are you okay!?- Tommy rubbed his eyes until he could completely open them

-"Oh, it's just you, scared the shit out of me"- Tommy heavily sighted 

-"My apologies"- Tommy stretched his body while listening to Clay's apology 

-"It's fine. How did you find me anyway?"- Tommy asked while adapting a more comfortable position

-"It wasn't that hard. I just followed the trail you left behind"- Clay sits next to Tommy

-"Anddd you just decided to follow me?"- Tommy asked, lengthening the and the most as he could

-"Prince, as your knight it's my job to look after you."- Tommy rolled his eyes

-"Yeah, I know that! You fuckin- Tommy stopped talking. Clay saw how the prince was having a hard time thinking, it seemed like a thought just popped into his head, remaining him of something

-"Am I allowed to swear on your presence?"- Clay remained silent before bursting into a laugh

-"Why are you laughing!? I didn't say anything funny!"- Tommy was clearly annoyed by Clay's wheezing even though he found his laugh weirdly charming.

-"Sorry Prince, I didn't mean to"- Tears were falling down Clay's face, he was going to clean them until he remembered he had his mask on

-"Stop it! It's not funny! Stop laughing!"- Tommy started hitting Clay's chest but he didn't seem to care, he didn't stop him either. 

-"I mean, you just swore a couple of minutes ago, I don't think it really matters now"- Tommy's face got even redder

-"Well, I wanted to make sure"- Clay smiles at Tommy's innocence, he found it kinda cute

-"Swearing is a big part of me so you better get used to it"- Tommy says, he was clearly indignant

-"Don't worry Prince, I already am"- Clay was smiling under his mask, not like Tommy could see it anyways

-"Hey, Can you stop that already!?"- Tommy asked with an annoyed face that in Clay's opinion made him look even more adorable

-"What do you mean?"- Clay didn't know what the boy meant. 

-"You can't just keep calling me prince, I have a name dipshit"- Tommy says with a flustered expression

-"With all due respect I don't think I have the right to call you by your real name"- Clay says in a very respectful way. It was actually, the most formal tone his voice could adapt. 

-"Why not? You are older than me"- That's true, Tommy is 18 and Clay 21. There wasn't a very big gap between their ages, There's no need for Clay to treat him as the other employees do, they're almost the same age, just like him and Tubbo. So, Clay doesn't have to be formal with him. But even if he's the third prince, it doesn't matter what he thinks because that's not the problem here and Clay knows it.

-"I am but you have a higher status than me and figured you wouldn't like to get your name being tossed around by someone like me"- Tommy closed his fists and pulled out some of the grass below him before throwing it at Clay's face 

-"That's so dumb! I don't care about that!"- Clay remains silent for a second. -"Just call me by my real name, is not that hard!"-Tommy speaks, and is his honesty that makes Clay's opens his eyes in surprise

-"My real name is Thomas, but on second thought you can't call me that, Tommy is fine! It's ll be less awkward if you just call me Tommy"- Clay was about to laugh again but decided it will upset Tommy so he held it back

-"Okay...Tommy"- Clay says and the blonde one smiles. 

-"Good"- Tommy drops his whole body onto the grass again. He seemed way happier than before and had a look of victory written all over his face

-"Wait! Are you gonna lay down again!?"- Clay asks while looking at Tommy with his hands under his head in a more relaxed position

-"Don't panic. My piano classes start at 10:00, we still have plenty of time to enjoy ourselves"- Tommy says with a smirk. He definitely was in a better mood. 

-"Hey Clay, lay down with me"- Tommy pats the spot beside him in a welcoming way. Clay accepts and lays very carefully not wanting to crush any flower around them. They both looked as the wind moved the trees and sent the leaves flying all above them. The sky was blue, the sun was sweetly warm. The only sound they could hear was the birds and the movement of the branches. Wind twitching their skins and moving the trees as if they were dancing. It was a fresh feeling of freedom and peace. 

-"It's nice isn't it?"- Tommy closes his eyes again and enjoys the sound of nature. 

-"It is, indeed"- Clay looks at the clouds moving and shapeshifting above them. 

-"This is my secret place. Not even Tubbo knows about it."- Clay turns his head and looks at Tommy, to his surprise he was looking back at him with those tender blue eyes of his.

-"You saw him yesterday. You know, the cute-brown-haired guy, Mr. I love the bees"- Tommy mocked Tubbo and then laughed at his own joke. 

-"He is my best friend, Ranboo's boyfriend, and Schlat's son. God, I hate that guy-Anyways! I come to this place every time I am feeling stressed or want to be alone. It helps me forget about the bad things and makes me feel less sad."- Clay starts feeling guilty, this place was very important to Tommy, and he just profane it like it was nothing.

-"Sorry, I invaded your special place, didn't I?"- Clay says 

-"Yes you did and you should feel ashamed about it! But I gotta give it to you, nobody has been able to find this place in years. You're quite impressive big man"- Tommy smiles while showing his perfect teeth.

-"I know"- Tommy's smile completely disappears

-"You are also a dickhead"- Clay chuckles and their state of peace comes back. But only for a few seconds before a growl is heard

-"You hungry?"- Clay asks in a sympathetic way -"N-no"- Tommy looks away in embarrassment

-"Come on, you gotta eat something. You haven't even had breakfast yet"- Clay sits up -"Fine"- Tommy does the same and both of them stand up. Tommy looks across their heads until he spots a red and juicy apple. Clay notices.

-"Want me to get it for you?"-Tommy puffs before walking past Clay

-"I can do it by myself, thank you very much"- Without any warning, Tommy jumps and wraps his whole body to the tree-like if he was hugging it

-"Tommy! Whoah What-What are you doing!?"- Tommy starts struggling while climbing the tree

-"What does it look like I am doing!?"- Tommy asks with sarcasm 

-"Oh my god, Tommy, don't fall!"-Clay gets close to Tommy as he sees him from below. 

-"I am not gonna fall"- Tommy mocks Clay's voice. He tried reaching for the apple but before he could touch it, his foot slips. Clay gets to him on time but the weight of Tommy's neck bending back caused the two of them to end up on the grass. Clay grabbing Tommy's head before landing.

-"T-thanks"- Tommy was breathless, not only because of the hard climb but because of the position he was with Clay right now.

-"Seriously, you gotta be more careful. "- Clay was above the other, both of his hands were at each side of Tommy's side. For some reason having the blonde in that position made Clay felt in control of the rebellious kid. Tommy didn't dislike it either but his pride wouldn't allow him to stay in that position any longer.

-"C-clay? Can you move?"- Tommy was the first one to break eye contact, slightly pushing Clay away, as a way of telling him that we wanted him to let go.

-"Oh, yeah...sorry"- Clay apologizes and frees Tommy from the body above him

-"I'll get the apple for you"- Clay cleans the dirt off his pants and runs towards the tree before kicking it with one of his legs, boosting him just high enough to get the apple. 

-"What the fuck!? How did you do that!?"- When Clay landed he could see Tommy's surprised look towards him.

-"It's an easy jump"- Clay says as he adjusts his clothes -"Here"- Clay polish the apple before offering it to Tommy.

-"Maybe it is for you"- Tommy takes the apple before biting it while Clay just looks at the sky

-"We gotta go, you don't wanna be late for breakfast"- Tommy starts walking towards the castle, leaving Clay behind

-"Don't treat me like a kid"- Clay follows and Tommy just continues his way back home

-"Oh, and...thank you, for the apple"- Even though the only thing Clay could see was Tommy's back, he knew Tommy was smiling. He knew because he was too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter would probably take me more time to write, I have classes online and I passed a whole night without any sleep just to finish this chapter. And if you see any grammatical errors don't worry I'll fix it over time but right now the only thing I want to do is sleep. I have classes tomorrow, so bye!


	3. Melodies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for more interactions between Clay and Tommy.

30 Minutes before Tommy's classes started he went to the big dining room where his father and brother were waiting for him. 

-"You haven't started without me, have you!?"-Tommy forced the big door open. 

-"No, we were waiting for you. Please take a seat."-Tommy does and Clay stays still on a corner. The dining room was giant.

There was a big rectangle-shaped table with a lot of gold chairs on each side, but only 3 of them were being used. The table cloth was white with red designs.

Each plate was filled with a portion of vegetables, potatoes, and steak. There was bread to the side, little cups of yogurt, and a big jar full of fresh juice. 

-"Where were you, Tommy? The maids said you weren't in your room.."- Wilbur says as he cuts his steak. Tommy freezes on the spot.

-"Um-I...I was..in the-um..."- Tommy didn't know what to say, his special place was a secret, and nobody could know about it or else they'll take it away from him. He needed to say something, anything!

-"It was because of me your highness."- Clay says, surprising everyone else in the room, including the maids who were standing at each side of the table. 

-"I got lost on my way to the prince's bedroom, he just assisted me. We were late because I held him back."- Tommy wasn't expecting any of that.

-"Is that true, Tommy?"- Philza asks, the third prince felt completely relieved. Clay lied for him, he lied to cover him! 

-"Yeah! Definitely! that's what happened!"- What Clay said was totally convincing, he was really good at making up credible excuses out of nowhere and Tommy didn't overlook that fact 

-"If I hadn't shown up he'd still be wandering for the corridors, all scared and alone!"- Clay gave Tommy a look and the blonde just started eating while ignoring it. He was starving.

-"But, Clay. I showed you the whole palace yesterday...If you were lost you should have told me"- Clay was about to answer when the blonde interrupted him

-"Yeah...well, maybe you didn't do a good job the first time you explained it to him"- Tommy says while filling his mouth with potatoes.

-"Tommy don't speak with your mouth full"- Wilbur gets a napkin and starts cleaning his brother's cheek

-"Either way, I'm glad you helped him."- Philza puts his cutlery away and looks at Clay

-"Clay, this is your first day as an official knight....it can get exhausting or a little bit challenging but I know you are a diligent person so be strong"- Philza smiles, and Clay nods

-"Yes and don't worry if you can't memorize the castle. I can give you a map if you want"- Wilbur says

-"That won't be necessary. I already did"- You could see a discouraged expression on Wilbur's face

-"Yeah Wilbur, nobody wants your useless maps!"-Tommy says and Philza tries to hold a laugh. His son was way too funny for his own good. 

-"Oh, yeah? Maid! please bring more vegetables to the child's plate..."- Wilbur shouts politely and Tommy shows a disgusted face.

-"No...Wilbur no...no more vegetables!"- The two siblings started quickly arguing. It wasn't something new to watch, they do it every day. Even though it was an amusing thing for Clay to see, it still gave him a nostalgic feeling. 

-"You get used to it eventually..."- Philza whispers to Clay while drinking his glass of juice really calmly. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________

After breakfast, Tommy left the dining room and went straight to class. He could not hear footsteps behind him so he had to look back just to make sure Clay was there.

And he was, Clay was following behind him at an appropriate distance, Tommy can clearly see Clay was trying to give him some space and not overwhelm him with his presence.

He was thankful for that. But Clay was extremely quiet, Tommy knew Clay wasn't a very talkative person but rather precautious. 

It was getting awkward for Tommy, he could not handle not talking. He had the skill of making a conversation out of every topic and fill in the silence whenever he wanted to but this time he didn't want to push Clay to respond to him.

He wasn't sure if Clay would be comfortable with that but in the end, he decided to give it a shot and multitask by asking something he wanted to know.

-"Why did you cover me? You didn't have to lie for my own sake"- Tommy didn't even look back or stopped his movements while saying that

-"Well, you are already grounded so I didn't want you to get into any more problems"- From what Clay could hear, after the incident with Tubbo, Wilbur decided to forbid Tommy from seeing him that often and concentrate more on his studies.

He also said Tommy wouldn't get any dessert for a whole week and he would have fewer breaks between his classes.

It wasn't that big of a punishment, but for a prince like Tommy who had a very tight itinerary, it could affect his productivity.....and....it could only mean he would have to work harder.

-"Is that really the only reason why you did it?"- Tommy stops his steps, forcing Clay to do the same

-"Yeah....what else would it be?"- That comeback was unexpected coming from Clay's side but the blonde kept going.

-"I don't know! What about using the information you got about my secret place to your advantage! You could have easily get more points with my father if you just tell him the truth!"- Tommy snaps while turning his body in Clay's direction in order to face him

-"What? Tommy, I would never do that"- Clay's tone was genuine but Tommy couldn't help but consider the possibility of him lying, after all, from what he saw in the dining room, Clay was really good at hiding the truth. The blonde couldn't even tell the difference.

-"You could! We literally just met yesterday and I wasn't that nice to you either...so...why would you care!?"- Tommy admits he wasn't that polite with Clay at first, but that's just who he is....he actually can't act any different than that, and everyone knows that he just hopes Clay understands it as well.

-"Because you told me how important that place was for you.....and......I just wanted to help"- Tommy blushes at Clay's kindness. Did he really just wanted to get along with him?

-"Ok...I believe you..."- Tommy says while turning his back to Clay.

-"Thank you.. for not giving my secret away.."- The older smiles

-"You're welcome..."- Even if Tommy couldn't look at Clay's real face, he was feeling embarrassed enough to avoid that smiley mask of his.

-"I guess that makes it our little secret.."- Tommy starts playing with his blond hair for no reason.

-"Yeah...I guess it does.."- Clay grabs the back of his neck awkwardly while looking at Tommy's back.

-"Oh, and Clay?"- the mentioned stops touching his neck and looks up

-"Yeah?"-

-"You don't have to use a formal tone when you are with me."- Clay chuckles to himself

-"So you figured it out, huh?"- Tommy nods

-"It just feels kinda forced, at least that's how it sounds to me...Dad and Wilbur probably didn't notice though..."- Clay's formal tone was good, it was above average but Tommy could still feel something off about it like Clay was trying hard to blend in.

He knew because he had to do it too. Every time there was an important person to impress his father would always beg him to try and sound more like a proper prince, he hated it.

-"I understand, but I can't just start talking in any way I want to. I'm supposed to work here"- the blonde knew that of course but he wanted to do something about it.

-"Then speak normally when it's just you and me"- That caught Clay by surprise

-"I won't laugh, punish you, or anything so it's fine. It'll be less of a pain if you do that."- Tommy still couldn't bring himself to look at Clay, he had to calm his heart from beating that fast.

-"I'll take your nobly offer into consideration"- Tommy laughed at that

-"Okay! you polite and honorably dickhead"- They both laughed before continuing their walk, Tommy didn't stop talking until they got to the room where he'll be taking his piano classes. It was a way for the prince to calm himself and Clay was good with it, he liked Tommy's voice.

-"I'm glad you could make it, now take a seat and let's start with today's lesson"- Clay stayed still once again, standing and resting his back on the wall behind him. He wasn't that near to where Tommy was sitten but wasn't exactly far either. 

The music teacher is Puffy, a nice lady who cares a lot about Tommy. At the start, she was correcting Tommy's minimal mistakes but afterwards, she remained silent while the blonde continued playing.

He had amazing skills and seem really concentrated on what he was doing.

Clay liked his music, but the prince didn't seem to have any fun with it, his expression was null like if he wasn't feeling anything while playing. Clay didn't want to see the blonde like that, it didn't suit him. 

Tommy could feel Clay's gaze on him so he stopped playing just to look back at him.

The knight got startled a little by that but Tommy's sudden smile made him melt in a way.

-"Do you want to play?"- Tommy asks and Clay open his eyes in surprise

-"I...don't know-how"- Clay admits, he'd never tried to play any instrument before but he wouldn't dare to say he didn't want to.

-"Then I'll teach you"- Tommy says while trying to convince Clay to walk up to him which he does

-"But Prin-Tommy. This lesson is for you, you're the one that's supposed to be learning, not me."- Tommy was about to say something about Clay calling him prince once again but then he remembered Puffy was in the room, watching them interact in silence.

-"Clay... I've been playing this song for years, it'll just be for a moment and you are okay with that, right Puffy?"- The lady nods 

-"Even so, you shouldn't be wasting your time on teaching me"- the green male finally got beside Tommy

-"I'm not wasting it!"- Clay couldn't help but blush when Tommy grabbed his hand by surprise and lead him to sit beside him. 

-"Place your fingers like this and imitate me"-Tommy started playing slowly and Clay did the same, following his steps. It wasn't that hard and in a couple of minutes, Clay was playing the whole piece.

-"Holy shit! you're a faster learner!"- Clay tried his best not to deconcentrate while looking at Tommy, the blonde had a gift to steal Clay's attention whenever he was in his range of vision

-"That sounded so good!"- Tommy praised Clay, he could not help but smile. Tommy was really excited and Puffy was happy to see that

-"I just did what you told me to, you're a good teacher"- Tommy liked it when people acknowledge his abilities

-"Yeah! I am!, I'm the awesome one!"- Tommy shouts full of pride.

-"Let's do it again!"- Clay could feel the smoothest the sound was getting, he never thought music could be so much fun.

They both continued playing really cheerfully, their fingers colliding with another. At first, Clay was feeling uneasy but he forgot about that when he saw the happiness in Tommy's eyes. 

They just kept going until Tommy lifts his hands from the piano and stops playing. Clay just saw how Tommy closed his eyes and started singing.

Clay couldn't believe the blonde's voice, it was beautiful....he hadn't heard anything like that before.

Puffy was holding back her tears in the background, she didn't want to interrupt Tommy in any way. 

You could feel how Tommy was singing with all his might as he means it. The song repeated itself so Clay didn't have any problem playing on his own. It was a lovely combination, and when they stopped Tommy's cheeks were a light pink and was slightly sweating, it was very attractive for Clay to watch.

-"That was amazing you two."- Puffy was clapping and Tommy's face got redder. -"T-thanks Puffy, I guess I got carried away"- Tommy scratches his neck while looking at the floor

-"It was beautiful Tommy, you're"- Clay stopped himself before saying anything else. Tommy was just glad Clay used his name once again without worrying about Puffy's judgment

-"Come one Clay it's time for my next class"- Tommy stood up and said his goodbyes to Puffy before leaving. Clay was about to do the same but Puffy stops him

-"Sorry to interrupt knight Clay...but I wanted to thank you"- Clay was confused about that, he didn't do anything other than accompanying Tommy with the piano.

-"Thank me?..... For what?"- Puffy walks towards the window

-"For making Tommy sing again"- Puffy was looking outside while Clay was watching her from behind

-"I have never seen him play so enthusiastically......not since......"- Puffy makes a pause and turns her head towards a desk where there was a frame with a picture. Puffy takes it into her hands and lifts it up.

-"Since....his mother died"- Puffy passes her fingers through the picture. 

-"When he was a little kid he used to play the piano all the time. But after the incident, he stopped doing it outside of the class."- In the picture there was a little Tommy sitting in his mother's lap, playing the piano...it seemed he was having fun because they were both smiling

-"Anyways....thank you..."- Puffy lets the picture on the desk again

-"There's nothing to thank me for. I just tagged along with him"- Puffy turns her head towards Clay

-"Really? Because it seemed you were enjoying it too"- Clay could feel his face heat up until Tommy's shout got him out of his own thoughts.

-"Clay, hurry up!"- The green male bowed his head toward Puffy before going after Tommy. 

_______________________________________________


	4. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Each character has a role in this story. I'm pretty sure you weren't expecting another update thiaquick but here it is.  
> Enjoy :)

It was time for his riding lessons. Tommy changed his attire into his riding clothes that were much more comfortable but a little bit tight.

He and Clay both went to the barn, where the instructor was waiting for them. 

-"Your helmet sir."- The one in charge of teaching Tommy was Fundy, a young man with orange hair whose job was to look after every animal in the palace (especially the horses). 

-"Thanks, Fundy"- Tommy takes the equestrian helmet and puts it on. It was completely black and matched with his white clothes

-"Remember to ride with precaution, we don't want Prince Wilbur to worry every time you fall"- Fundy pulled out a horse from the barn and went to where Clay and Tommy were standing.

-"But it's not my fault! These horses hate me!"- Tommy says as Clay holds the horse reins while Fundy go get the saddle

-"Sir, you need to treat them with patience and affection. Only then, they may listen to you"- Once he is done with the saddle, Fundy takes the horse outside, it was a white steed with blonde hair.

Such a stunning being.

-"But I am the alpha male here, they must follow my orders by nature!"- Tommy says trying to defend himself and Fundy just blinks

-"Well, let's take it slower this time."- Fundy passes his hand through the horse's neck and palms it

-If you don't want King Philza to change his mind and forbid you to ride a horse as he did with the sword practices then I recommend you pay extremely attention to today's lesson"- Tommy went incredibly quiet after that. Clay could see how that argument had clearly upset him because of the way the blonde squeezed his knuckles.

-"Now let's begin"- Tommy frowned while looking at the horse who was staring at him like if he could see his soul. It was so scary. Tommy gulped.

-"Do you need any help?" Fundy offered a hand to Tommy which he quickly refused to take. Tommy was about to reach the horse's back when some hands held him from the waist and helped him up.

At first, he thought it was Fundy and was about to complain until he saw it was actually Clay.

-"Be careful..."- Tommy groans falsely and snickers

-"I will"- Clay got out of the way and the lesson started. It was hard for Tommy to stay calm when the horse was constantly trying to toss him down. What was wrong with this horse!? 

-"Don't slouch! Straighten your back"- Fundy's directions weren't helping at all, it was just getting worse and worse!

-"I can't help it, you know I have a terrible posture!"- Tommy glares at Fundy, it wasn't his fucking fault! this horse must be defective or something because the blonde couldn't get it to move where he wanted to.

-"Hold the reins tight. You should be the one guiding the horse not otherwise"- The horse was doing whatever he wanted to and Tommy was getting more and more frustrated. 

-"I'm trying!-" The horse snorts and Tommy startles, pulling the reins even harder than before. The animal just shakes his head trying to make Tommy let go.

-"He's not listening to me!"- Tommy accidentally kicks the horse and it seems he didn't quite like it because....it fucking stood in two legs while a loud neigh got out of his mouth, he was pissed. His movements were agitated and violent.

-"You made him mad!"- Fundy rushes to the front of the horse and tries to get him on all fours before anything else happens

Tommy's grip on the reins loosened and he didn't even try to grab it again until he felt a hand in his back and saw another one hold onto the reins.

-"Clay!"- The green male slightly pushed Tommy forward to get him to sit correctly once the horse went back to his posterior position

-"It's okay.....I am here..."- Clay passes his hand for Tommy's back as a way to calm him down

-"Excuse me...perhaps I could help"- Clay glances towards Fundy

-"If you have an idea, go ahead...As you can see we are kinda out of options right now..."- As Fundy finishes, Clay jumps towards Tommy and sits behind him

-"W-what are you doing!?"- Clay puts his hands over Tommy's and grabs onto the reins

-"I'm riding with you"- Tommy could sense Clay's breath in his ear. That mere feeling caused him to twitch.

-"Yeah, I can see that! but why!?"- Tommy's face was a complete tomato, he was thankful Clay couldn't see his expression right now. But Fundy could and was very confused by it. 

-"So I can help you. It'll be easier this way."- Clay got closer to Tommy but the blonde just pulled his whole body to the front. Clay's sudden petition made his back shiver 

-"Come on...rest your back on my chest"- Clay asks and Tommy starts feeling.....trapped. The blonde doesn't move an inch.

-"B-but you are too close"- Clay blinks a couple of times under his mask

-"It can be a little uncomfortable at first but this is the only way to correct that posture of yours"- Clay's tone was clueless and it only made Tommy sight in frustration

-"Okay! Fine!"- Tommy gives in and gets back rather harshly. Clay shocks for a moment as he can feel Tommy's blonde hair tickles his nose

-"Is this what you wanted!?"- Clay could smell Tommy's scent, he smelled good. His aroma was hypnotizing

-"Uh..um...Yeah-yeah...like that..."- Clay had to move his face to the side for a second so he could regain his composure. His cheeks quickly lighted with embarrassment at the thought of sniffing Tommy's hair. 

-"Now, The first thing you need is confidence. Look in the direction you want a go and keep your eyes on the road ahead."- Tommy couldn't pay enough attention. He wanted to escape from Clay's touch as quickly as possible, it made him feel....weird....

-"Don't lower your head..."- Clay use one of his hands to lift Tommy's chin up and the blonde hits his hand out of the way

-"T-Then stop touching me so d-deliberately!"- Clay's face reddens as Tommy makes very clear he doesn't like that type of touch. 

-"S-sorry..."- Fundy didn't know what was happening. He used to ride with Tommy when he was little and the blonde never acted that way before. What's gotten into him?

-"Don't pull that hard or you'll hurt the horse."- Tommy wasn't doing it on purpose, having Clay behind him and being able to feel his breath above him was distracting him.

-"Be gentle with the reins"- Clay guides Tommy with patience

-"But I'll fall if I do that!"- Tommy was still trying to stabilize his own body, his back being completely straight because of Clay's figure behind him.

-"You won't I promise..."- Tommy hesitated but did as told only to start feeling the urge to put a lot of force into his stance so his body doesn't move to the sides.

-"I-I feel like I'm losing balance, I'm not sure about this!"- Tommy was starting to panic but Clay was there to remain him that he wasn't riding alone

-"Just....trust me"- Clay's voice resonated with him in an instant. That's right...Clay was with him, he wouldn't fall even if he wanted to, he had the green male backing him up. The sudden realization cause all anxiety to disperse from Tommy's body.

-"...Ok..."- The horse moves at a slow pace and Clay directs Tommy, doing his part by taking the lead until Tommy feels confident enough to ride on his own.

-"You are too tense.....Relax....stay in control..."- Tommy was starting to feel more secure while following Clay's instruction. His own movements becoming more carefree

-"Move at the horse's rhythm, sync with him, and don't resist"- The horse was feeling more comfortable, his moves were smooth, not like last time. 

-"But Ain't I the rider?"- Tommy asks without allowing himself the chance to move his gaze away from the trail

-"Of course, you are the one in charge but you should never ignore your horse's wishes"- Clay moves his hands and rest them on Tommy's wrist giving him more freedom to ride on his own

-"Riding is something you and your horse should both feel, Don't let the horse do all the job and cooperate with him.-" Tommy didn't notice until he saw himself riding without Clay's help. 

-"Clay, I'm doing it! I'm doing it!"- Tommy shouts in excitement

-"Yes, you got it"- Tommy smiles widens 

-"Fundy look at me! I'm riding a fucking horse!"- The orange-haired male was touched, Tommy improved so much in only one lesson.

-"Good job, sir!"- Tommy continued riding until the lesson was over, getting down the horse with Clay's help. Fundy took the saddle off and left for a moment in order to put it out. 

-"Tommy give me your hand"- The blonde gave Clay a confused look

-"It'll just be for a second"- Tommy rolled his eyes playfully but gave the green male his (in Clay's opinion) soft hand

-"Not many people know this but the best way to connect with a horse is to greet him. This way he'll stop acting nervous around you."- Clay guided Tommy's hand to the horse's forehead then move it to the side of the neck. 

-"His hair is very fine...He'd never let me pet him before..."- Tommy had lost his fear when riding. He now was thinking what a beautiful creature the steed in front of him was. He couldn't see his beauty before.

-"Horses are precious creatures, it's important you establish a good relationship with them first. So, next time....ask for his permission before you ride him."- You could see the horse's muscles and jaw more relaxed. They were smoother and not too tight.

-"You are pretty knowledgeable about this. Where did you learn that?"- Tommy glances at Clay

-"Somebody taught it to me..."- Clay rests the horse's forehead on his own. The steed accepts it. 

-"Hey Fundy! What's the name of this horse?"- Tommy asks while looking at Fundy who just raises his head and meets Tommy's eyes before looking at the horse

-"I believe it doesn't have one...would you like to name it?"- Fundy looks at Tommy again and smiles 

-"Yes! I'll name it Henry"- Tommy hugs the horse and hears a laugh behind him

-"What!? Henry is a good name!"- Tommy defends

-"Oh..yeah, so good"- Clay says

-"Don't be sarcastic to me!"- Tommy threatens while trying to hit Clay but the male just evades all his punches

-"I was not!"- Clay was laughing while Tommy was still chasing after him

-"Yes, you were!"- Tommy keeps shouting at Clay who just smiles

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

-"Sam! My friend!!"- Tommy runs towards the green-haired guy who greets him with a warm smile. Sam was the commander of the royal force of L'Mamberg. He was pretty strong and knew Tommy since he was born, they were really close.

Sam would always look after him like a father would. He was riding while being followed by his crew of soldiers, the gates were open and he was just about to leave when Tommy spotted him. 

-"Hi, Tommy...and...this must be your new knight, am I right?"- Sam looks over to Clay

-"Greetings commander, my name is Clay..."- The green male bows and Sam laughs in a friendly way

-"Awesomedude, but call me Sam"- The guy had red eyes and was wearing a mask covering his mouth. From what Clay could see his armor was heavy, one of the heaviest in the whole kingdom.

But the red-eyed guy seemed to be able to move very freely with it.

-"Where are you going? Another expedition outside of the castle?"- Tommy asks and Sam looks at the open gate before him

-"I'm afraid not. There've been a lot of disturbances on the outskirts of L'Mamberg since Lord Technoblade left so...by orders of the King Philza we are now directing to investigate them."- Clay didn't overlook that kind of information

-"By any chance, the disturbances wouldn't happen to be occurring near The Badlands area?"- Sam seemed surprised about that question

-"Yeah, that's actually one of the many locations we received claims from...How did you know?"- Clay looks to another side

-"No reason..."- Clay says and there was an awkward silence that Tommy filled in a flash

-"Being a commander must be hard, next time take me with you! We can have fun like old times!"- Tommy smiles and Sam does too

-"I'll think about it...But you'll have to convince your father..."- There's a pause before Tommy starts mumbling something that neither Clay nor Sam could get

-"Yeah....about that...I don't think is happening..."- Sam just laughs at that

-"Tommy, you're gonna be late for your class.-" Clay whispers into Tommy's ear, and the blonde just widens his eyes

-"Oh shit! You're right!"- Tommy starts running but soon remembers he was just talking to Sam. The commander seems to understand and just waves his goodbyes

-"Take care kiddo..."- Sam says while mobilizing his horse once again

-"Bye Sam! And I'm not a child, remember that!"- Clay gets to Tommy's side and they both look Sam go

-"I'll keep that in mind"- It wasn't that long until the whole crew disappears through the front gate. Clay still thinking about what the Commander said...


	5. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I guess this chapter is a little longer. But I hope you like it.

After a few days, Wilbur lifted Tommy's punishment because of his "apparently" good behavior. 

Once he was allowed to see Tubbo again he didn't miss the chance and they both went to the library.  


It was a huge and quiet place, they were on the second floor, sitting on a rounded table. 

Tommy was sitting across Tubbo. They were surrounded by gigantic shelves that reached the ceiling and every single one of them was filled with books of all kinds. 

The lighting was perfect because of the big window behind them and Clay was standing really close to them  


-"What about a plant? Ranboo likes plants, I can give him a flower"- Tubbo had his hair all messy of rubbing it constantly and grabbing his head too much while trying to think of an idea for the "perfect gift." 

-"Ranboo isn't that crazy about plants like you Tubbs, I mean he does have his room filled with the ones you gave him last year but that's just because he loves you"- Tommy felt sick at talking about Tubbo's romantic life but his friend wanted his help. So he stayed.

Although, he wasn't being of much help and he knows it. 

-"Please Tommy I need your help! Our anniversary is tomorrow and I haven't even picked a present yet"- Tubbo rested his head on the table and extended his arms all over in a defeated position.

-"Why are you asking me though? Wilbur knows more about these things than I do. Just ask princess Sally!"- Tommy's older brother was engaged to Sally, the daughter of the king of Boomerville, the neighboring kingdom.

It was actually closer to L'Mamberg than Pogtopia.

The lady is nice and very refined but she and Wilbur still haven't chosen a date to marry.

Tommy hoped for them to wait a little bit longer, at least for a couple of years before they even decide that marrying each other is the right choice for them and arrange a fucking wedding.

He didn't want to be left out at L'Manberg on his own. He wasn't ready, not yet.

-"And what about Clay? you can ask him. Also, he is in front of us."- Tubbo looked over at the green male. He wasn't making any sound neither was moving and that made him wonder how could Clay be stood like that for large periods of time. The blonde was used to his behavior already but not Tubbo. 

The herbalist apprentice didn't know him that much and he must admit that he was a little intimidated by the knight's presence.

Even though he knew Clay was not looking directly at him but Tommy, he still felt watched.

-"Because you are the only one I can talk about this kind of stuff without being awkward"- Tubbo sits straight again and looks at Tommy in a desperate way.

The prince still trying to get to the next paragraph of his book.

-"Well...I don't know about you but it's definitely awkward for me"- Tommy lifted his head from the book so Tubbo could only see his eyes. The rest of his face was still hidden behind the cover of the book

-"Gosh, Sometimes I don't know how Ranboo handles you"- Tommy keeps reading and Tubbo extends his arm and body, grabbing the edge of the book, moving it away from the blonde's face while using his elbow as support

-"Tommy you are not helping!"- Tubbs forced Tommy to look at him. The blonde frowned and slammed the book quite loudly on the table before closing it

-"Tubbo, Listen to me. You had months to think about this. Don't you have something!? Anything!"- Tommy put his hands on the table while leaning his body to the front of his friend's face from the other side, just like Tubbo did before.

Tubbo's silence made the blonde lost all hope. He decided to take that as a "no."

-"Ok! ok! Do you want my advice? I'll give you some advice!"- Tommy moved his wheeled-chair away from the table and turned his body to the shelve behind him, putting the book back on his place without standing

-"It doesn't matter what fucking present you get him! I'm sure Ranboo would like whatever shit you give him if it's you who does it!"- Clay thought that what Tommy just said was true but he still remained silent.

-"That doesn't really narrow my options that much"- Tubbo titles his head and Tommy sights

-"Clay, any suggestions?"- Tommy rests the back of his neck on the chair while looking at his knight, asking for a solution.

-"About what?"- Tommy didn't know if Clay was just messing with him or if he really had no idea what was happening. When he saw the green male's smile, he opted for the first option 

-"Alright...hypothetically speaking, and it's important that you remember this....ok?-so, hypothetically speaking. If you had a boyfriend....."- Tommy backtracks, trying to change his phrasing. He was embarrassed about asking all of a sudden

-"O-or a girlfriend. I mean, if you had a girlfriend what would you give her as a present?"- Tubbo was too worried thinking about Ranboo to laugh at Tommy's weird reactions or even pointed them out 

-"I guess I'll give him something I know it'll show how much I love him"- Tommy ignored the fact that Clay used "him" instead of "her". The blonde gave him the option to choose so maybe.....just maybe....that was his preferential liking. Either way, who was Tommy to judge anyway?

-"There you go Tubbs! That's good advice, use that!"- Tommy's voice brought Tubbo back to reality. 

-"Ok.....but I don't think there's something I can give him that shows just how much I love him."- Tubbo scratches his head

-"My love for him is infinite"- Tubbo said it so naturally and casually that Tommy actually got a little surprised by that but he quickly covered up his astonishment.

-"Ew, that sounded so cheesy, I don't like that kind of phrasing. Clay do you?"- Tommy didn't know why but he wanted to know Clay's opinion. But unfortunately for Tommy, Tubbo spoke first 

-"When you have a boyfriend you'll understand"- the prince got startled by that and almost falls off his chair

-"Wh-What the hell Tubbo!?"- the mentioned was looking at his shoes but quickly moves his head in Tommy's direction

-"What? You have never been in a relationship before, you don't know what it's like.."- Tommy crossed his arms with an a-still, shocked face. Clay almost scoffs at seeing him like that

-"Excuse you! I have a lot of girlfriends...and wives!"- Tubbo shifted in his chair while facing Tommy, who was still recovering from what his friend just said to him.

-"Tommy, you have never been in love with someone. I mean.....Have you ever considered being with a boy before?"- Tommy couldn't help but glance at Clay for a moment, returning his gaze to his friend before the knight noticed 

-"Not happening. I love women and they love me, I don't have time for men. I hate men!"- Tubbo looks at Tommy, he doesn't answer. 

-"Isn't that right Clay?"- Clay could see Tommy's pleading eyes looking at him. Almost like the blonde wanted Clay to agree with him

-"Right.."- The knight answered, not that convinced. 

-"Well...moving on, we still haven't figured out what Ranboo would like as a present"- Tubbo stood up, trying to stretch his stiff legs while walking to the window behind him.

-"He's your boyfriend man, you know him better than anyone...Isn't there's something he'll like to receive in particular?"- Tubbo hesitates, puts his hand on his chin, and starts walking in circles. Tommy looks at him, letting some air escape from his nose. 

-What about a dessert?- Tommy thought that Clay had finally suggested something rather useful

-"Tubbs, does Ranboo like sweets?"- The blonde asks and Tubbo's lips go upwards

-"Yeah! He does, We can bake something for him!"- The prince's friend runs towards Tommy, almost tripping over with his own feet.

-"Wait-Whoah, whoa...what do you mean with the word *we?...*- the blonde uses both of his hands to stop Tubbo from getting anywhere closer to him and before he even gets to crash his own forehead with Tommy's

-"Of course you two you'll help me...."- Tubbo let's go of Tommy and smiles. 

-"But why!? Is your present, me and Clay have nothing to do with it!"- Tommy was not mad but he didn't want to deal with this kind of troublesome stuff.

He rather keeps reading his book than cooking. He sucked at it. He knew because he has tried it before in secret but didn't want anyone to know.

-"I wouldn't mind helping..."- Tommy bristles back into his chair while listening to Clay. Has he heard right?.... 

-"Thanks Clay, you are too kind"- The blonde looked at Tubbo, then Clay, and vice-versa.

-"Oh my fucking god! Are you serious?"- Tommy brought his arms up and let them fall until reaching to the armrest of the chair

-"It'll be alright, We can ask Nikki for advice.."- Tubbo says and Tommy starts spinning on his chair while looking at the ceiling. Letting out small groanings.

-"When you say Nikki, I believe you mean the baker of the castle?"- Clay asks, getting closer to the table and leaving his "statue" position behind.

It was the first time Tubbo actually saw the man move like a normal person. Not that he paid too much attention to the knight during the tree incident, he was far more concerned about Tommy that day.

-"Yeah, she is a friend of ours and she'll be most likely to help if it's you who ask her Tommy!"- Tubbo walks to Tommy and stops his spinning

-"I don't know Tubbs..."- Tubbo grabs the armrests and gets into Tommy's face.

-"Please~"- His friend was trying to manipulate him and the blonde was aware of that. Every time Tubbo put that baby face of his, the prince couldn't resist or even dare to turn him down. Even though Tubbo was older than Tommy by one year, he'll always unintentionally make it look the other way around. 

-"Ok, ok. Fine, But Clay! I want you to know this is all your fault"- Tommy points at Clay with his finger and the older male just raises his shoulders in an intent to make it look like a confusing stand./p>

-"What are we waiting for, let's go!"- The herbalist grabbed both of them by the wrist and started running downstairs until getting to the kitchen

________________________________________________________________________________

Nikki explained the basics and provided all the materials needed like aprons and gloves. At first, they couldn't decide what to bake, but in the end, they opted to make cupcakes.

Cakes were more for birthdays and ice cream would melt really fast so it was the most logical option.

Nikki helped bake the cupcakes alongside the kids and then let them decorate them in any way they prefer.

She then left alongside the other chefs. They had a meeting with the king so it was Clay's turn to be the mature and responsible one enough to make sure neither Tommy nor Tubbo could make a disaster in the kitchen

-"Clay you stay there, I'm sure Tubbo and I can handle some cupcakes.."- Clay didn't say it but the looks of Tommy wearing an apron with his hair tied up in a small ponytail were very desirable to him. Wait....where did that thought come from? 

-"Ugh, I don't like pink. Why can't I wear the blue one?"- Tommy says while helping Tubbo tie his "blue" apron. 

-"Because you look good in pink"- The blonde tightened Tubbo's knot, making him yelp.

-"Shut up Tubbs"- after some laughs they both started the process.

-"This is harder than I thought it'll be"- The prince says. Nikki had been really helpful at choosing the right colors and flavors, but Tommy wasn't exactly the most artistic person to make it look pretty enough

-"But it's kinda fun. I just hope Ranboo likes it"- Tommy looks at Tubbo and uses his hand to swipe the flour in his cheek.

-"I'm sure he will."- He somehow was managing to keep his clothes nice and clean, he was a prince after all and had to keep his good appearance but Tubbo had sugar and glaze all over him, especially his hands.

He'll have to take a shower afterwards.

-"Wait a minute! How does yours look better than mine!?"- Tommy looks over at Tubbo's cupcakes, half of them were red and the other half was green but all of them had white sparkles. Tubbo was just finishing decorating his fifth one. 

-"I don't know... Oh!-And don't forget to add raspberries! Ranboo loves those..."- Tubbo continues to give his cupcake color and Tommy puts both of his hands on the sides of his waist

-"Clay, don't just stay there! Come and help me!"- The knight comes right away to Tommy's side

-"I thought you didn't want my help"- Clay teases

-"Yeah- well..I-I changed my mind!"- The older male chuckles before rolling his sleeves up, he heard Nikki's explanation earlier so he knew exactly what to do.

-"Would you like to help me with the frosting?"- Tommy takes the filled pastry bag and hands it to Clay with a grin

-"It'll be my pleasure.."- At first, Tommy had only made 2 decent cupcakes, throwing the ones that he thought weren't good enough. But thanks to Clay he had finished 6 cupcakes

-"Good. We are gonna beat Tubbo for sure!"- Tommy says while he sees Clay use a small offset spatula to help level the cupcake.

-"Tommy this is not a competition..."- Tubbo says, still trying to choose which color to use next. 

-"Oh, it is. It is and I'm gonna win."- Clay peeps at Tommy's work

-"Tommy are you sure you are doing it correctly?"- The prince huffs playfully

-"I am! Don't you worry"- The blonde keeps working in silence, he was really concentrated on what he was doing and Clay decided to take advantage of that.

-"Wait, Tommy what's that on your nose?"- Tommy got a little scared by Clay's tone but when he turned his head around the green blonde passed his hand for the blonde's nose, making him flinch and close his eyes.

-"Wha"- The teen didn't understand at first but when he did he chuckled. Clay enjoyed seeing that expression on Tommy's face. He seemed funny.

-"Oh, you fucking dick!"- The prince tried to get Clay's dirty too but the knight stopped him and grabbed both of his wrists. He didn't put much effort into his strength but he still made sure to hold back so he wouldn't hurt Tommy

-"Come here, dickhead!"- Clay was laughing, he liked to see Tommy mad. He wonders how many reactions he could get from the teen.

-"Don't be mad, You look cuter that way"- Tommy stopped all of his movements with a pinker face than before. And Clay knew that wasn't because of the glaze. 

-"V-very funny, Clay.."- A normal Tommy would have sworn, but this time the blond just bit his tongue and moved away from Clay.

-"You guys are really close, then did this happen?"- Tommy was sure comfortable with Clay's company, which was very surprising. Tubbo was starting to feel like the third wheel, which was weird. Usually, Tommy is the third wheel when Ranboo is around

-"I don't know what you are talking about.."- Tommy says and Clay uses a napkin to clean his nose for him. They looked like a couple from Tubbo's perspective but he says nothing about it

-"You two get along very well when did you and Clay become friends?"- Tubbo just takes a moment to look at them before washing his hands

-"He's not my friend"- Tommy says and Clay gasps dramatically

-"Oh, I'm hurt Tommy. You shouldn't say that to a friend."- The older male ruffles the prince's hair and the teen blush again. 

-"Shut up"- the blonde smacks Clay's hand out of the way, it was a little loud but the knight didn't seem to mind. He didn't seem bothered about it and Tubbo could see something in his expression.

A very familiar feeling came up to him. 

~~~

𝙏𝙝𝙚𝙣......𝙝𝙚 𝙣𝙤𝙩𝙞𝙘𝙚𝙙.

~~~

𝙃𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙨𝙖𝙮 𝙖𝙣𝙮𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙤𝙛 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙧𝙨𝙚 𝙗𝙪𝙩... 𝙝𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙡𝙙𝙣'𝙩 𝙝𝙚𝙡𝙥 𝙗𝙪𝙩 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙠...𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙚𝙣?

~~~

-"Now, I'm gonna add chocolate sparkles out of rage"- Clay laughs and lifts one of the cupcakes up 

-"We should try at least one of them. You know, to check the flavor."- Tommy nods and then grabs Clay's hand, getting it closer enough to bite into the cupcake he was holding. He let's go of Clay's wrist as fast as he grabbed it.

-"It's good. It's all good. I'm not a big fan of blueberries but it tastes just fine"- Tubbo had to rub his eyes to believe what he was seeing.

Tommy was acting so casually about it, he didn't mind doing that kind of stuff with Clay? What he just did is something only couples do.

He glanced at the knight one more time, it seemed Clay wasn't as innocent as Tommy, he knew what it meant but didn't seem to dislike it

-"Then I guess it was a successful mission after all"- The green male was blushing too, Tubbo could not see it that clearly because of his mask but he was certain about it. 

-"Good for you Tubbs"- The prince's friend didn't answer. He knew what was happening.

While looking at Clay and Tommy interact he couldn't stop thinking of him and Ranboo. It was a resemblance of when they started liking each other. If that was the case then....

~~~

...."𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙞𝙣 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙬𝙤𝙧𝙡𝙙 𝙙𝙞𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙨𝙚 𝙩𝙬𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙡𝙖𝙩𝙞𝙤𝙣𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥𝙨 𝙗𝙚𝙘𝙖𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙤𝙢𝙚𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙢𝙤𝙧𝙚 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙣 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙖 𝙛𝙧𝙞𝙚𝙣𝙙𝙨𝙝𝙞𝙥?"....

~~~

______________________________________________

-"Ranboo!"- Tubbo rushed to his boyfriend, who was just watching the sun slowly faint from the sky.

-"Sorry I'm late.."- Tubbo arrived at their according place. He had zoned out more than he had expected in the kitchen and had to speed his bathing too.

He only made it because Tommy and Clay were constantly shouting at him that it was getting late for his date

-"It's okay, I just got here."- His boyfriend was absolutely beautiful. He had heterochromia. His right eye was green and his left one was red. His hair was black and his skin was pale. He couldn't be any luckier than he already was.

-"Tubbo Are you okay? Your face is all red.."- Ranboo places a hand on Tubbo's forehead

-"Oh, I guess it was all the running. I'm fine don't worry."- Tubbo knew Ranboo was concerned about his health but he was feeling completely fine 

-"Would you like to rest?"- Tubbo denies with his head, Ranboo still looking at his blue eyes.

-"No, it's fine. Let's go for a walk"- the herbalist apprentice guides Ranboo onto the stoned path and he does not complain about it.

-"What a beautiful day..."- The sky was an orange tone mix with yellow. The sunset could not be more romantic

-"Not as beautiful as you.."- Tubbo says as he stops walking

-"T-thank you. I think you are beautiful too"- As soon as Ranboo stopped talking, Tubbo stands on tiptoe and put his arms around Ranboo's neck, kissing him deeply. His boyfriend was very tall and had to lean forward and curve his back to the front in order to put his handsTubbo's waist, lifting him even more.

Good thing he had very long arms. 

-"Do you?"- Tubbo asks as soon as the kiss finishes

-"Yes of course. You are my boyfriend after all"- Ranboo agrees and looks down

-"I didn't ask you before but what's on that bag?"- Honestly, Tubbo had forgotten about that.

-"Oh, this? I have a present for you..."- The brown-haired guy leads Ranboo to a bench

-"Me too. Would you like to go first?"- Tubbo nods while sitting beside Ranboo, giving him the bag in the process.

-"Tommy, Clay and Nikki helped me make them....Do you like it?"- Tubbo leans in and Ranboo wraps his arm around him. 

-"I do. Thank you, sweetheart"- Ranboo kisses Tubbo's forehead 

-"But there's some many, I could use a little help at eating them"- The heterochromatin guy gives the box to his little blue-eyed and baby-face boyfriend

-"I volunteer myself to help you eat them"- Tubbo raises a hand and waits for Ranboo to give him permission. He didn't need it but he still wants to hear it from his boyfriend's mouth. 

-"Couldn't think of anyone better"- Tubbo opens the box and hands out two cupcakes. They both bite into them and at first, Tubbo was worried about how they'll taste but his insecurities eased when he saw Ranboo glance at him with a tender look

-"So, about my gift..."- The herbalist gests closer to Ranboo until their shoulders touch

-"Well, I thought about what to give you and I finally decided on this."- The black-haired male put his free hand into his pockets. He was looking for something and when he found it, he showed it to Tubbo

-"Matching rings!?"- Ranboo give Tubbo his ring, it was the smaller one but they were both golden. Both their names were craved on it and Tubbo could feel his eyes watering

-"Is it too much?"- 

-"No!"- Tubbo's sudden tone was higher than he expected and it startled both of them, but he didn't want Ranboo to think that he didn't like his gift.

-"I mean..no, I love it! That you Ranboo.."- Even though Tubbo's tears were out of happiness Ranboo still cleaned them off with his thumb

-"Happy anniversary"- Ranboo kisses Tubbo's lips, this time it was shorter than before but it was full of meaning

-"Happy anniversary Ranboo..."-

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me your thoughts on the comment section. In this story, Tommy is 18. I'm just shipping the characters and not the real people, if you don't like it then ignore this writing but don't leave any hate. I'll try to update sooner but this story will be quite long and I'm a little bit busy but I'll do my best. My first language is not English but Spanish, I hope I can make this story easy for you to read. Also, If you want to read it on Wattpad just look for my username and it will appear: GreciaChan10


End file.
